


The slave of my enemy is my friend... right?

by JustARandomGuy42



Series: Apex Sex Stories (very creative name lol) [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Rape, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomGuy42/pseuds/JustARandomGuy42
Summary: When attacked by Revenant, Wraith barely survives and has to watch as he rapes and breaks Loba. When they leave, she follows them to rescue Loba. However, things don't go as planned.This is the sequal to my first story, but you can probably enjoy it without reading that one first.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Revenant/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Apex Sex Stories (very creative name lol) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772944
Kudos: 8





	The slave of my enemy is my friend... right?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to write this right after my last story, but sleep is a thing so I'm writing it a bit later. Again, I don't really have anything planned out, I just go with what comes to mind.

Barely clinging onto life, Wraith struggled to breathe as she lay on the ground bleeding. She didn't feel pain, she never did, but she could feel her body was in a bad condition. Revenants squad had taken them by surprise, and even though they had managed to take down his allies, they lost. She had seen Revenant finish Gibraltar before he had stabbed her in the chest and thrown her out of the window. She didn't know what had happened to Loba, but assumed she was also dead.

Barely able to get on her knees, Wraith reached for her weapon to sneak up on Revenant, who had to still be in the building, but her hand only grabbed thin air. "Damn it", Wraith mumbled to herself as she pulled out a kunai and approached the window she had been thrown out of. When she looked inside, she certainly didn't see what she expected. 

Loba was kneeling on the floor, Revenant standing in front of her and brutally fucking her mouth with an artificial cock. It was clear that Loba was not consenting with this, but Revenants physical strenght left her with no choice. Wraith felt disgusted by this sight, but it somehow fascinated and captured her. She just stood there, watching as her friend was raped by a killer robot. She didn't feel any arousal from watching, but even though she knew she should help Loba, her mind was completely fixed on the scene before her eyes. Even the voices had stopped talking.

Wraith stood there for minutes, transfixed as Revenant went on to fuck Loba's pussy and ass, making her scream and cum over and over. It was only when Loba's spirit finally broke and she begged Revenant to fill her up that Wraith was disgusted enough to move again. As Revenant finally filled a completely changed Loba and then put a collar around her neck, the organisors of the games apparently decided that Revenant had won by establishing Dominance. They had probably just gotten their largest viewer quotes ever due to him after all. 

Cursing herself for not acting sooner, Wraith watched as Revenant led the crawling Loba to the shuttle that picked them up. She entered the void, following the two unseen and barely making it onto the shuttle before it departed. She could hear Revenant in another room monologing to Loba. Wraith slipped through the corridors and followed Revenant's cold, deep voice. She found the room, the door luckily open, and slipped into the void once again. 

When she entered, Wraith saw that Revenant had put Loba on a leash in the corner of the room, wearing only very revealing underwear and a collar. Revenant stood in the middle of the room tormenting and degrading her. Wraith snook behind him and drew her Kunai. "Nothing personal, kiddo", she whispered into his metal ear-thing before cutting a wire in his neck. Revenant collapsed, hitting the floor not dead, but immobilized. 

Wraith ran over to Loba and unleashed her, but Loba just stared at her with empty eyes. Then, Revenant laughed. Wraith turned around to him as he said: "you fool, you think you can save her? She doesn't **want** to be saved. Show her, pet." As Wraith turned back to Loba she could barely catch a glimpse of the metal pipe coming in on her before she was knocked out by Loba's strike.

Wraith woke up to woman moaning. She slowly remembered what had happened and scanned her surroundings. She was in a room unknown to her, weird devices hanging from the walls. When he tried to move, she noticed that she was bound to a chair simular to that of a dentist, arms and legs bound so tightly she couldn't move them at all. When she looked to her left, Wraith saw Loba on her arms and knees on a metal bed, both of her lower holes being fucked by vibrating dildos moving in and out of her. She weirdly seemed to be enjoying this, her eyes rolled up and her tongue hanging out panting like a bitch in heat.

Wraith was distracted from Loba as a door opened and Revenant entered the room. He pressed a button next to Loba and the dildos went into super fast mode, making Loba cum hard while her body was thrown forwards. He then stopped the machine and Loba stood up next to him. Finally, he approached Wraith. "So... you thought you could just sneak up on me and steal my new pet, huh?" He asked her, his face coming closer to hers. "I am freeing my friend" Wraith replied. "Oh yeah? Doesn't look like it to me. Also, your friend kinda knocked you out so..." Wraith prepared to escape using her voidjumping, but when she formed her hand into a fist nothing happened. Thats only when she noticed - she was completely naked. "You sicko! What do you want from me?" "Hahahaha. Isn't it obivous? I know you saw what I did to pretty little Loba here, and by the way you looked, you seemed to like it." Now, Wraith started to panic. She wasn't a virgin anymore, she had been abused during experiments way too much for that to be the case, but she had never had sex before. However, that was not what Revenant had planned.

He pushed a few buttons on a control panel, and instantly the chair started to shake as tentacle-like tubes emerged from the chair. Revenant watched happily as they wandered over Wraiths body, pinching her belly and nipples. One tube lined up with Wraiths pussy and started to push against her opening. It was about 1,5 inches wide and struggled to fit into her tight snatch at first but quickly forced its way in. 

As always, Wraith didn't feel any pain, she was just digusted by her body being abused. More tubes circled her medium-sized breasts, caressing and pinching them. Another large one forced its way into her mouth, limiting her air supply and making her gag. As the tubes continued torturing her, Wraith suddenly started to feel something. Not pain... arousal. This was a feeling she had very little experience with, and feeling it while being abused confused and angered her. She wanted to moan, but didn't want to give that monster the satisfaction of doing it.

"Not impressed, huh?" Revenant said, surprised by Wraith's resiliance. "Maybe if we put on a show for you like before?" As he said that, Loba submissively approached Revenant. He grabbed her ass and turned her around then picked her up and slammed her ass down onto his unsheated 11 inch cock, going in full lenght immediatly. Loba screamed and moaned as he penetrated and stretched her ass. As much as she wanted to deny it, Revenant carelessly fucking Loba as well as the tentacles all over her body were driving her towards an orgasm. She couldn't control herself anymore and finally let out a moan. Revenant was delighted by this and started fucking Loba even harder, makimg her cum and squirt all over the floor, some of it hitting Wraith. He then threw Loba of his cock onto the floor and approached the chair, carefully monitoring the control panel.

Meanwhile, Wraith had begrudingly accepted that she would cum and readied herself as she got close when the tubes stopped a only a few seconds before she climaxed, denying her an orgasm. She should have been relieved, but instead felt robbed. "Weren't expecting that, huh?" Revenant said in a cruel voice, knowing what suffering he was causing Wraith. "Do you want to cum? Then beg me!" "Never!" Wraith was able to get out. "Fine then. We'll do it the hard way" Revenat resigned. He turned the tubes back on, but at such a low speed that she was always close to an orgasm, but could never reach it. Then, he left the room.

Wraith was left alone in the room, squirming under the tentacles that were making her edge, trying to get to an orgasm. But no matter how hard she tried, she could never reach a climax. After a few minutes, she tought she was going crazy. Her body was limb, her thoughts blank as her body craved for an orgasm. She eventually lost track of time, it felt like hours had passed. Then, her last resistance broke. "Please!", she screamed "I want to cum! Please let me cum! I beg you!" Almost immediatly, the door opened, and Revenant came in, once again leading Loba on a leash.

"So, do you submit to me as your master?", he asked her. "Yes master, please, I am at your mercy. Make your slut cum." She begged him, having lost all of her dignity. Revenant simply pushed a button and the tentacle in her pussy shot deep into her, hitting her G-spot. Wraith came hard, her entire body shaking and spasming in her bondages as she felt all of her built up pleasure flood through her body. After multiple minutes, she sank into the chair, completely drained of all her energy.

However, Revenant had different plans. "Come on now you little bitch, show me how loyal you are", he said as her released her bondages and pulled her out of the chair. She fell to the ground and Revenant knelt down in front of her. "Come on worthless slut, suck my dick." Wraith crawled towards him, the thought of resistance or escape long gone. When she got close enough, he grabbed her head and started to force his 11 inches into her mouth and throat, instantly making her gag.

Suddenly, Loba moved behing Wraith, holding and L shaped dildo. She put the short side into her own pussy, making the 10 inches long side stick out from her crotch like a cock which she lind up with Wraith's cunt. She then thrusted into her with hard, quick movments, shoving her further onto Revenants dick, which then pushed her back onto Loba's dildo. Wraith was completely overwhelmed by this spitroast, being crushed between the two people dominating her. She came after only a few seconds, her mind blanking again as her stretched pussy leaked her juices all over Loba's artificial cock while she was also drooling onto Revenant, enabling both of them to slide in their entire lenghts.

Just when Wraith thought she couldn't be more full, she felt something push against her untouched asshole. As Loba pushed a Buttplug into her ass, and it started vibrating simultaneously with Loba's dildo and Revenant's cock, making Wraiths entire body shake as both Loba and Revenant let out moans of pleasure. Wraith was beyond the point of moaning, as she slowly lost her grasp on reality, the ruthless fucking of all her holes leaving her in a state of total pleasure and bliss. Just as she was on the edge of passing out, Loba let out a scream as the double-sided dildo made her cum. At the same time, the dildo, buttplug and Revenants cock all erupted with a thick liquid, flooding her insides. It was way too much for her to keep inside, and even though her holes were sealed, the synthetic cum spilled out of all her holes while her belly bulged from the shear amount of it.

Loba pulled out the dildo and buttplug as Revenant removed his member from her mouth, causing more cum to spill out. Without any support, Wraith slumped to the ground where she laid, twitching from time to time. Revenant pulled out a collar and put it around her neck, smiling at her "You came to 'save' your friend, but it looks like your friend saved you from a bad life and brought you the greatest gift for a puny human: to be my pet." Wraith could not disagree, her old self now completely removed. The voices were gone, she was now only allowed to listen to Revenant. And she liked that. She finally had a purpose. "Clean her up" Revenant ordered Loba. 

Loba took Wraith to a shower room where she cleaned Wraith's body while licking the cum out of Wraith's pussy. When she was clean, Loba handed her the same revealing underwear she wore. Then Revenant took both of them to their new home: a cage next to the room Wraith had been broken in. This is where she would live with Loba for the rest of her life, fucking her master, Loba and various machines, depending on what her master felt like. She quickly got used to her new life and settled into a daily routine full of pleasure and sex. Until one day that Revenant brought in a new capture.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second part of the story! The cliffhanger at the end will probably not answered for some time, as I feel like a third part would become repetitive. If you liked this story, please let me know or if you have any tips or suggestions or how I could've done something different, please let me know. I've just started writing and feedback is very helpful. Inspiration for future stories (relationships, kinks etc.) is also apprechiated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
